


dreams of you fucking me all the time

by bebe8s



Series: hourglass [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Short & Sweet, but not really sweet, i dont know what else to tag, mentions of unsafe sex, steve is fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebe8s/pseuds/bebe8s
Summary: Steve can't sleep, because all he can think about is Billy.





	dreams of you fucking me all the time

Steve needs help.

It’s three in the morning, and he’s up. And there’s no chance of going to sleep any time soon. If he goes to sleep, he will undoubtedly dream about Billy fucking him. But staying awake isn’t that much better.

Instead of dreaming about sex with Billy, he’s just thinking about it. Thinking about how Billy’s fingers would look wrapped in Steve’s hair. Thinking about the noises Billy would make as he came closer to orgasm. Thinking about the marks that would be left on Steve’s neck the next day.

Damn. It’s getting harder and harder for Steve to make excuses about how this isn’t gay. But frankly, he just doesn’t care anymore. He’s too busy thinking about Billy.

Steve glances over the clock. It’s now 3:36 in the morning. He is going to be so fucked at school tomorrow.

Sighing to himself, Steve slips his hand into his underwear. If he’s too horny to sleep, he might as well jerk off so he can have some chance at rest.

As Steve works his fist over his length, he thinks about Billy. About all the things he would let Billy do to him.

God. The things he would let Billy do to him.

He would get on his knees for Billy. Open his mouth, gag on his cock. He would let Billy thread his hands into his hair, holding his head still. He would let Billy use his throat, thrusting so fast and so hard that tears roll down Steve’s face. He would let Billy come down his throat, or all over his face. He would let Billy turn him into a fucked out slut.

He would let Billy bend him over, working him open with his fingers. He would let Billy yank his hair while he adds a third finger. He would let Billy ease his dick into him. He would let Billy fuck him so hard his ass would be bruised the next day. He would let Billy finish inside him, or on his back, or in his hair. He would let Billy do anything.

He’s getting close now, with all these thoughts of Billy spurring his orgasm along. His fist is pumping fast, and he’s beyond flushed.

He can’t help but wish it was Billy jerking him off right now.

Oh, the words Billy would say to him.

_Everyone's gonna know what you let me do. They're gonna be able to see it on your face. They're gonna know you're Billy Hargrove's bitch._

_Pretty boy, you gonna come for me?_

_King Steve, coming apart on a guy’s hand. Could have any girl he wants. But he’d rather have dick. My dick._

_Such a slut, the way you’re begging for it._

Of course, he would beg Billy for it. He would beg Billy for anything if it meant he just might get it.

And with that thought, Steve finishes all over his hand. He grabs some tissues, cleans himself up, and rolls over.

He’s fast asleep within seconds. Fast asleep, dreaming of Billy. Goddamn Billy Hargrove.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I can't believe I posted the second work in this series about eight months later! I'm terrible and I'm sorry. Hopefully I will post more regularly? I got a new computer so I can write more now.
> 
> This whole series is based on the song "Hourglass" by Catfish and the Bottlemen, and each work will be titled with a different lyric from the song. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr! My ST sideblog is sappystevie


End file.
